An Unexpected Evil
by PitaBread
Summary: I wrote this for a contest as part of my club, InuYashaFanFiction, on Deviant Art. The outline was their idea. But the actual story is all mine. InuYasha goes to Kagome's time to recover from a battle and it is the night of the New Moon.InuYasha, Kagom
1. A Battle

**Chapter One: A Battle**

It had been a simple suggestion.

Back in the Sengoku Jidai, they were close to finding Naraku, but a deadly battle with some of Narakus' minions had proven difficult, and they were all wounded, and in need of rest. InuYasha had had a claw punched through his chest, Miroku had been poisoned by the Saimiyousho, and Sango had been thrown with Kirara into the side of a mountain. Kagome and Shippou had been thrown back a bit by some shouki, but they were much better off than their friends.

After they had defeated their enemies, Kagome insisted that everyone rest. Miroku was already feeling better, as Kagome had given him some herbs that she received on her last visit to Jinenji's. She would have to remember to ask him for more… Sango and Kirara were bandaged, and still recovering. Shippou could help them.

There was a problem. The new moon would be upon them when the sun sets. Kagome was unsure of how his wounds would transfer to his human body. Could he die? His hanyou body was strong enough, but if the same wounds were inflicted on a human, it would surely be lethal. And what if some more of Narakus' peons found them? Not only would InuYasha be human, but they were all still recovering. It could prove fatal for all. No, she wouldn't allow it. Kagome instructed Miroku, Shippou, Sango, and Kirara to stay at the abandoned home they had come to rest at, and told InuYasha that the two of them were going back to her time, just for tonight.

"No way!" InuYasha yelled. "If Narakus' stupid demons come after us, I'll just kill 'em like I did all the others!". Kagome sighed. "InuYasha," she replied, "not only are you not in good health, but it's the night of the New Moon. I won't take no for an answer. I'm going. If you really want to stay, go ahead. I'm going back." InuYasha stood there, contemplating, with a scowl on his face. With a grumble, he walked after Kagome.

When Kagome noticed that he was following her, she stopped and turned, to allow him to catch up. They walked in silence to the well. Sitting on the edge of the well, Kagome grabbed InuYashas' hand, causing him to blush. Before he could react, however, Kagome jumped, bringing him with her.


	2. Back At Home

**Chapter 2: Back at Home**

Clean, sterilized, and bandaged, InuYasha sat on Kagome's bed, defeated. The sun was going to set soon, and he wasn't ready for the pain that was going to come when he turned. Kagome was still bathing. _She always takes too long,_ he thought. InuYasha laid on the bed, fumbling with the bandage Kagome had wrapped around his left bicep. It had been the last place she touched before she left to bathe. He laid his hand on it, as if he could summon her with a touch.

When Kagome reentered her bedroom, she saw the funniest thing. InuYasha was asleep on her bed, with one hand on his arm. _That's funny, _she thought, _it didn't seem to hurt him. I wonder why he's holding onto his wound like that…_ It wasn't even dinner time, but Kagome was so tired, she decided to take a nap. Not to be denied of her own bed, but too exhausted to realize what she was doing, Kagome laid next to InuYasha, and fell asleep.

Kagome did _not _appreciate being woken up this way. Moans and grunts had been something her dreams had pushed away, but this was something else. Yelling his discomfort, InuYasha had awoken when his body transformed into its' human form, also transferring the pain of the battle they had fought earlier that day. Now caught off guard, he was letting everyone in the household know just how much it hurt. "_Bastard_" he said, finally calming down. "InuYasha, you scared the daylights out of me!" Kagome told him. "I thought we were being attacked again!" "Keh," InuYasha said. "_That_ I can handle. I _hate _the new moon!" "It _was_ really bad timing. He probably planned it this way." Kagome mused. InuYasha just huffed, and looked at Kagome. She was all rumpled and sleepy-eyed. "Ka… Kagome?" InuYasha asked, his voice getting pitchy, "Were you sleeping too? Where were you sleeping?" Kagome blushed. "I must've fallen asleep next to you…", she explained. Now InuYasha was blushing. He stood, wincing as he did. "InuYasha…", Kagome said softly, "you shouldn't get up. I'm going to see if dinner is ready. You will eat here." InuYasha simply nodded, and Kagome was surprised he relinquished control so easily. _He must really be in a lot of pain, then._ Kagome left the room.

Downstairs, Kagome's mother was almost done preparing dinner. Kagome hugged her from behind. Her mother laughed. "Well, I'm glad you're awake for dinner!" she said cheerily. "Mm-hmm," was all Kagome could say. She decided to help her mother, and started rolling some rice. After a few minutes of working together in silence, Kagome suddenly remembered InuYasha. "Oh, mama?", Kagome asked. "I'm going to bring InuYasha's food to him. He's a little hurt, and I thought it would be best if he didn't move much." Kagome's mom giggled. "Yes, we all heard him," she said. "That's fine, dear. I just hope he feels better." Kagome smiled and nodded, and they both continued finishing dinner.

InuYasha was laying on Kagome's bed, staring at the ceiling. "Grr…" he said. _I shouldn't be here,_ he thought. _I should be in the feudal era. I should be seaching for Naraku…_ and with that, he attempted to get up to quickly. Wincing with pain, he quickly decided that it probably _was _best that he was here. If he was going to be in pain, at least there were 4 less people he would have to hear whine. And here he was _safe._ He thought of Kagome, bandaging him, fetching him dinner. _Safe…_he thought. _At least Kagome is safe. _InuYasha sat up fully, bearing the pain a little better than before. Adjusting his eyes to the darkness that had come slowly and suddenly, he searched for the thing that shed light in Kagomes' room. Fumbling, he found the little cord, and pulled. Instantly, the room became bright. _Hmm, better…_ he thought. He sat back on the bed, noticing something was poking him. Moving over, InuYasha saw a boxy little plastic thing. It had buttons, and when he pushed them, they lit up. Intrigued, he pushed the buttons haphazardly. There was a red one. _I wonder what this one does…_


	3. An Unnamed Foe

**Chapter 3: An Unnamed Foe**

A bright light appeared, and strange voices surrounded InuYasha. Grabbing Tessaiga's hilt, he drew the rusty sword, and pointed it at no one in particular. Swinging it around, InuYasha grew wild with fear. _Damnnit, _he thought, _if I were hanyou right now, I could tell where they are! _Finally, looking back at the big box with the moving pictures, he realized the voices were coming from that box. Assuming that it was some kind of magic, _Perhaps some sort of sorcerer got to Kagome's era, and _he spoke to it. "Leave here, or I'll kill you, sorcerer!" _"If it's a fight you want, a fight you'll get" _came from the box. Eyes widening with wonder, then narrowing, InuYasha prepared. Nothing happened. _"Well… what are you waiting for?" Oh, so it wants ME to attack first! Well, that's just fine with me! _With no claws or teeth, InuYasha had only one choice…

Kagome had most of the food on the tray. She had arranged a nice dinner for them. Mama didn't mind-she thought it was sweet that she was going to eat with InuYasha. Kagome had even placed a flower on the tray, to cheer him up. She hated how he always got the New Moon Blues. _What was wrong with being human, anyways? And it's only for one night! _Well, for one, he's vulnerable… to Naraku, to his brother Sesshoumaru, to other demons who knew who he was… Shaking her head, Kagome finished placing some cups on the tray when she heard a loud crash coming from upstairs. Kagome leapt up the stairs. _It sounded like glass breaking. Did he try to jump out the window? Why would he?_ Then, she was at the door to her room.

InuYasha was sitting cross-legged on the floor, a smirk across his face. "Don't worry, Kagome, I handled it," he told her. His eyes had been closed, so he hadn't seen the girl's face, but now, as he waited for a response and didn't get one, he opened them. What he saw horrified him. Kagome, eyes wide, veins popping, was staring at him. And she looked mad. "There… there was a sorcerer… I… killed the magic box!" he explained. Her left eye twitching, Kagome could hardly breathe. "That… was my… television…" was all that came out. Suddenly, Souta appeared. "Whoa, what's all the noise abou… oh…", he said. Souta laughed. "Oh, boy, you're in trouble, InuYasha. Hey, where are your ears? And your hair…", he started. "OUT!", Kagome yelled. "But…" both InuYasha and Souta said at the same time. Souta, hanging his head in defeat, went downstairs. InuYasha began to get angry. "Wait, I saved us… and while I'm human, too!" he said, but the look on Kagome's face told him that wasn't going to change things. In fact, the look was familiar. "Wait, you wouldn't!", he pleaded. "I'm… hurt!" Arm outstretched, eyes pleading, InuYasha tried to get up. Then, it came. "**_SIT, Boy!"_**


End file.
